InuYasha's old friend
by InaYasha
Summary: InuYasha has a blast from his past as an old...friend...shows up to save them from a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. THE CHARACTER INAYASHA IS A CHARACTER OF MY OWN CREATION!**

**Enjoy**

The sun was low as the birds song started to die down. The sky turned from a bright blue to a blood red. The sounds of fighting could be heard in the distance as InuYasha and the others rushed towards it. Kagome could sense a jewel shard near by and it was near the fighting. InuYasha picked up the scent of blood and demons.

"Shit more demons" InuYasha cursed

"Could they be after the jewel?" Miroku asked as Kilala soared by them with the fire whipping the ground.

"I don't know do I! But they most likely are" InuYasha jumped keeping hold of Kagome on his back.

"Don't worry InuYasha, it might not be Naraku" Kagome reassured patting him between his ears which annoyed InuYasha a little. He hated it when he was treated like a house pet.

"No it's not Naraku, but I do smell something" InuYasha spoke much calmer as they approached a village.

Blood stained the huts as bodies littered the ground. The last of the Fires were burning as the gang showed up, too late to save the lives of the villagers.

"Damn got here too late" InuYasha hit the ground with Tetsiega as he grits his teeth together. The smell filled his nose and lingered in the air. Kagome started to look round for people who may still be alive after the massacre. Sango helped Kagome as Shippo sat on her shoulders.

"I don't think we'll find anyone" Miroku said looking down hearted at the slaughter.

"We've got to try" Sango turned to Miroku with pain and anger in her eyes. Sango didn't like it when villagers were slaughtered; it reminded her of her village and how only she and Kohaku were the only people alive. Kagome wandered round, as she pasted a torn down outhouse, she heard a rustle. She stopped and turned to see a small foot move under a blanket. Her eye lit up as she ran over.

"Sango! Over here!" shouted Kagome she started to move the pile of wood covering the body. Sango rushed over and helped as Kagome pulled out the body of a small girl. She woke up as she felt the feeling of being dragged from her hiding place, she looked up at the demon slayer and strangely dressed girl.

"Is she gone?" asked the girl weakly

"Don't talk yet dear wait till your feeling better" Sango said as she brushed her off and helped her sit up. But InuYasha wanted to find this demon he could smell in the sir and if they had the shard then they could be getting away.

"We don't have time for this! We should be…"

"InuYasha Sit boy" Kagome commanded as InuYasha flew to the ground with a loud thud. The girl laughed at the Hanyou before her eyes widened and screamed as she hid behind Kagome.

"What's wrong?" asked Miroku watching the little girl react to InuYasha.

"He looks like her" Cried the girl as Kagome hugged her to calm her down.

They looked at each other and decided that InuYasha needed to be kept out of sight but he needed to hear what the girl had to say. They set up camp in one of the more intact huts that was left as the girl started to explain her story as InuYasha sat on the roof.

"It was pretty normal in the morning, my mom was looking after my little brother and my dad was out in the fields. I was playing by the river when I heard screaming." The girl's eyes filled with tears as she spoke.

"Its ok don't worry" Shippo patted her on her knee as he smiled.

"I ran to the village and saw her, a demon with Sliver hair"

This peaked InuYasha's interest, he didn't know many demons with sliver hair like he did and he certainly didn't know any female demons. But the smell in the air frustrated InuYasha; he knew that he knew this scent, some somewhere before long ago and this annoyed him.

"She had a bow and arrow and when she let the arrow free you could feel the power coming from it, it felt pure and safe but when she used her sword the energy off that was evil and demonic" The girl knew how to describe the power that she saw, as if she was telling a fairy tale. But one part of that description bothered Kagome; she didn't want to ask and decided to bring it up after the girl had gone to sleep.

"She had dog ears poking through her hair and black marks on her face and she had gold eyes and she was wearing a purple Kimono type thing" That was the trigger for InuYasha, that description of the demon plus with the sliver hair, got him off the roof and down to the others.

"You guys stay here I'm gonna go for a walk" InuYasha leant against the door to keep out of the girls eye line as the others nodded, they knew InuYasha wasn't one for sitting about, but Kagome knew it was either two things the demon that was somewhere about or Kikyo. Kagome decided that it was safer to assume it was the first one or else he would have left without telling her.

InuYasha sped off into the woods following the fading scent. The trees whipped past as he ran at full pace. The night sky was lit softly by the moonlight as he followed the path through the wood but suddenly came to a stop as his ears picked up on a soft voice in the distance coming from the river.

_Hoshi o kakushiterru  
utsumuita Hitomi ni  
tomadou dake namimo  
deki nakute_

InuYasha stopped to listen to the song; he had heard these words before, this tune before but where he followed the words carefully trying to make a sound.

_Te to te kasanete mo  
dokoka gikochinai ne_

Yume no naka nitai ni  
waratte yo

_Yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu_

InuYasha crept forward to the river bank as he saw a woman singing. The song she sang was familiar to him. As he watched the woman he forgot about the demon, it was like she was putting him in a trace with her voice. The moonlight was hitting the water making it sparkle as the ripples spread along the current. But suddenly InuYasha snapped back to where he was when he saw that the woman had golden eyes like his. He searched for her weapons seeing if they were near her and luckily they weren't. He pulled out Tetsiega and slowly advanced behind her.

"What took you?" said the woman as she stood up and looked over her shoulder, her sliver hair waving over her shoulders and her back. It was longer than InuYasha's was and seemed to be a lot softer. Her voice seemed friendly but told him to stay back.

"I want to know why you killed those villagers" InuYasha stated, something was stopping him from killing her there where she stood. As she turned round to meet his eyes with hers, her full face came into view two black marks caressed each cheek as her fangs poked out from her mouth as she smiled, her eyes held a calm to them that seemed inviting and warm. Her clothing looked almost like InuYasha's except for the colour of deep purple.

"I didn't. Those villagers were long dead when I got there" The woman protested as she held her ground. InuYasha didn't know what was holding him back; something about her was telling him not to kill her.

"How come your scent was all over the place" InuYasha bit back

"Cause I walked through there looking for the demon that did that" He could tell her temper was getting strained, she acted like him in so many ways, but suddenly they both heard a scream coming from the village. The woman grabbed her weapons, a bow that looked like Kagome's and her sword worn and battered like his.

"Come on!" she shouted at him as they started to run back to the village, as they got nearer InuYasha got the scent of another demon, they demon that truly attacked the village. As the village came into view, Sango and Miroku were on Kilala flying above the demons head as Kagome rode away on Shippo who transformed.

The woman rushed past InuYasha and set an arrow into her bow and aimed it at the demon.

"What you doing that's not going to…" InuYasha was cut off when she fired the arrow as purifying energy surrounded the arrow and hit the demon in the shoulder. The demon roared in pain as it looked for the Miko who shot the arrow from behind. Kagome was looking for Kikyo but only found the female demon running toward them and about to unsheathe her sword.

"Tsume!" the woman cried out as a perfect wind scar cut through the demon and dissolved. She put her sword away and stared to walk away from the scene, as the gang stared at her amazed at what they saw.

"It's like a female InuYasha" Shippo whispered to Kagome as she slowly nodded but the female demon turned round and looked at Shippo and bite her lip.

"I'm nothing like InuYasha!" as she stomped her foot down like a child as she flew her arms in the air.

InuYasha held his breath as he stared at the female demon shouting at Shippo.

"…InaYasha…" he finally spoke as the female demon stopped and turned round, her eyes filled with pain as if she didn't want him to find out who she was.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. THE CHARACTER INAYASHA IS A CHARACTER OF MY OWN CREATION!**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2

"…Ina…Yasha…" InuYasha breathed heavily as the female demon turned to face him with pain and shock in her eyes. Kagome and the others felt the shock ripple through the area. As Shippo landed and let Kagome slide down on to the ground. Shippo popped back into his little kitsune form and looked at the female demon.

"Kagome didn't she use Miko power?" asked Shippo as he tugged on her skirt.

"Yes…but I don't know how" Kagome gripped her bow as she looked at the silence between both demons. The air felt thick and heavy as InuYasha tried to step forward.

"Ina...is it really you?" InuYasha looked puzzled as he slowly started to walk forward, but the female demon just backed off as he mouthed a word silently. InuYasha stopped as he looked at her, her saw the pain in her eyes fill even more. Her lips started to shake and her breathing started to become faster.

"No..." she whispered as she looked at InuYasha.

"NO!" she screamed as she ran back into the woods.

"INA!" InuYasha ran after her as the others followed still puzzled as to what was going on.

InaYasha ran through the woods as tears fell from her eyes, the tree branches whipping past her as some scratched her face. The grass crushed under her feet as she ran at full speed. Images running through her head of her past…their past.

"Ina!" shouted InuYasha as he closed in on her. As she looked over her shoulder she picked up the speed but didn't notice the rock covered in the ground as she fell and landed on the ground with a thud. She struggled to her feet to run again but a pair of arms wrapped round her waist and pulled her close as she struggled to get away.

"No! Let me go!" InaYasha screamed at the top of her lungs that other demons would have heard. She tried to scratch at his face but he dodged each swipe. She kicked and punched but InuYasha wouldn't let her go.

"Let me go!"

"I'm not gonna let you go! I lost you once" InuYasha shouted as his grip became tighter, realising that he was holding was a body and not a ghost. He felt the tears fall from her eye on to his hand as she struggled.

"I was meant to stay lost" InaYasha settled down as she spoke those words, InuYasha looked stunned as he watched her hair flow over her shoulders. Those word were not what he wanted to hear, he grit his teeth and was about to shout at her until he heard a shout from behind him.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called out as they finally as they caught up, slightly out of breath but suddenly Kagome looked angry at InuYasha. He looked puzzled until he saw where his hands were on InaYasha's body. As his hand gripped InaYasha's chest a bit more as InaYasha blushed a deep shade of crimson. Suddenly realising what he did he let go of her and looked at Kagome with a pleading look.

"Kagome…no…wait let me…"

"SIT!" InuYasha slammed down to the ground with an almighty smack into the hard ground leaving a perfect impression in the ground of his face. InaYasha backed off to start running again but InuYasha grabbed her ankle and she tripped and landed on the ground.

"Will you just let me go!" InaYasha shouted as she looked at InuYasha with flames in her eyes.

"Not until you tell me everything" InuYasha shouted back as he spat out the dirt and looked at InaYasha right back as they both started growling at each other. InaYasha lunged forward to run but InuYasha pinned her from behind. As they started to fight on the ground all the others could do was watch the two tackle and pin each other but oddly none of they through any punches or kicks at each other and even more odd both of them were smiling.

"We've got two InuYasha's now?" asked Shippo to Sango as he leaped up on Miroku's shoulder. This made both InuYasha and InaYasha stop and glare at Shippo.

"What?" they both said at the same time, they broke apart and InaYasha growled and muttered under her breath as she walked over to the river. As InuYasha could do nothing but look at the female demon he was suddenly starting to remember.

The sun rose above the trees and light broke through as all of the gang, plus InaYasha who was being dragged by InuYasha so that she didn't run away, were walking back into Kaede's village. Kaede looked surprised when she thought she was seeing two InuYasha's coming back to the village but the difference in clothing colour helped her determine that there was still only one.

The others were slowly getting annoyed with the arguing between the two demons. But none of them wanted to get in the way. Finally Kagome sighed which was the sign that InuYasha should stop which he did. As InaYasha looked at both of them and the connection between them, her eyes grew sad as she too fell silent and stopped resisting and just walked behind InuYasha. As her heart was sinking it was also skipping beats as she watched InuYasha from behind and gave a slight smile that he was holding her hand.

They all sat down in Kaede's hut as Shippo went to play with village children. InaYasha felt like she was the centre of attention, which she was, they all looked at her as she slunk against the wall of the hut looking down at the floor. She hated this, being looked at, but Kagome spoke first.

"You look a lot like InuYasha" Kagome explained

"I look nothing like him" InaYasha bit back

"Certainly got the same type of personality" Miroku said as he was shot an evil death glare which made him pale. Which unlike InuYasha's glares where they meant nothing, he knew InaYasha's meant death.

"It's ok we won't hurt you" Sango tried to be friendly since she was impressed that InaYasha shut Miroku up with just a glare.

"I'm not afraid of that, just stop staring at me like I'm a freak" InaYasha snapped back as they all averted their gaze towards the door as InuYasha walked in after speaking with Kaede. His entrance made him look more powerful than InaYasha remembered. She rubbed her head as the images flooded back into her mind. InuYasha noticed that something was off, as they weren't asking questions as much as they would any other demon.

"So what happened while I was gone?" InuYasha sat down opposite InaYasha which made her flinch; she knew he did that so she couldn't run away.

"The little girl we saved was actually the demon that attacked the village" Sango said cursing that she didn't notice it sooner.

"But then how come I didn't smell it" InuYasha questioned

"Because it had covered itself in human blood and a young girls clothes from the village and hid just before we got close." Miroku filled in as he rubbed Sango's behind to comfort her.

SMACK!

This made InaYasha look up to see a pissed off Sango and a bright red mark across Miroku's face. Kagome sighed and looked at InaYasha.

"What's your name? We can't just keep on calling you a copy of InuYasha" Kagome asked trying to be friendly. InaYasha looked at Kagome seeing that she was trying to be friendly as her eyes and body relaxed.

"My name is InaYasha, or you can call me Ina I'm not bothered"

InuYasha looked at InaYasha and gave a slight smile to encourage her. Kagome smiled as she knew her name now, but kept it to herself that it was so much like InuYasha's name. But one thing still puzzled Kagome, the fact that InaYasha had Miko powers even though she was a demon.

"Ina how come you can use Miko power? You're a demon you..."

"I'm only half demon just like brainless here" InaYasha pointed out as her pointed towards InuYasha.

"Hey I'm not brainless" InuYasha protested.

"Oh yeah then how come you've got those beads round your neck huh" InaYasha smiled in triumph as he struggled to argue back.

"Blame the old woman" InuYasha huffed as he shuffled against the wall.

"But still how can you use them I thought demons couldn't" Kagome pressed, which irritated InaYasha a little.

"My father was a monk how had some special powers which have been passed down to me, and yes that made my mother a demon." InaYasha's ear twitched, which told InuYasha that she was getting stressed about being questioned like a criminal. InuYasha looked at Kagome to leave that subject alone suddenly remembering that she hated her father.

"So how do you know InuYasha and what was the arguing about?" asked Sango as she saw the tension rise between the three. InaYasha looked up slowly at Sango and knew that this question would have been asked sooner or later. She looked at InuYasha who wanted to know why she was alive of all things. She took a deep breath and looked at everyone.

"Alright I'll tell you"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. THE CHARACTER INAYASHA IS A CHARACTER OF MY OWN CREATION!**

**Enjoy**

"I knew InuYasha when we were both still children. My father moved into the village, with me, where he and his mother lived." InaYasha started as her heart sank lower and lower having to explain her past that InuYasha obviously forgot.

"My father would always make me go outside because he hated me, or that's how I felt, the people would call me half breed and shunned me but when I found InuYasha playing by the river, we kind of found each other and became friends." InaYasha smiled as she spoke and InuYasha's eyes softened at her story. The other entranced by her story.

"One day my father just left me there in the village, but I didn't mind I didn't need him anyway, but I was left and InuYasha took care of me, he protected me from the other people calling me half breed and telling me that I should die." InaYasha gripped her clothing as more images of her past floated into her mind. InuYasha placed his hand on her shoulder, as he started to remember the times when InaYasha cried cause of the village children picking on her and pulling on her ears and hair. Some reason the tease her more than they did him.

"We were like brother and sister, we teased each other helped each other and protected each other from the villagers, nothing could rip us apart. Even on the nights that we turned human we stayed with each other. It was good that we changed on the same night cause it seemed safer" InaYasha smiled as she looked over at InuYasha who gave a slight soft smile back remembering the night cuddling each other to keep warm and safe.

"We basically grew up together" InaYasha continued

"But one day when we were out playing in the woods, a demon attacked us; it went for InuYasha and picked him up. He would have died if it wasn't for me jumping on the demons head making him let go of InuYasha. As InuYasha landed on the ground the demon grabbed me and we both fell down the cliff…after that I can't remember much else besides waking up "InaYasha stopped and sighed, the others seemed satisfied with the story but InuYasha was not he knew that InaYasha wasn't telling them the whole story.

Night was drawing in fast, they didn't know how long they had been listening to the story until Shippo came in to the hut rubbing his eyes and yawning. Kagome set out the beds in the hut as they all started to settle to get some much needed sleep. All except two, InaYasha was sitting in the tree looking out into the night sky until she was startled by InuYasha jumping in front of her. InaYasha nearly feel out of the tree and was about to shout when InuYasha covered her mouth with his hand and told her to be quiet as he led her into the InuYasha forest to the tree where he was pinned for 50 years. InaYasha looked at the tree and could sense the power of a Miko and InuYasha in the tree, as she looked deeply at the scar on the bark InuYasha sighed and leant against it.

"You were telling them the whole truth you know" InuYasha said as he looked at the ground.

"What did you want me to say in front of Kagome then? She's already hurt enough" InaYasha broke her gaze from the tree and looked at InuYasha.

"You know?" InuYasha looked up to meet her gaze

"I could tell, I'm not that stupid InuYasha" but even though she smiled her eyes were filled with sadness and betrayed her true feeling to InuYasha. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms round her placing a hand on her head. She couldn't help but hug him back as she smiled with tears in her eyes, she could still feel the bond that they had all those years ago.

"But what about us Ina" His voice was soft but she backed off lightly pushing him away as the tears rolled down her cheek as she looked at him and smiled. InuYasha wanted to pull her into his chest again to hug her to stop her crying he hated to see her cry he wanted to make sure she was happy.

"InuYasha what we had was years ago and you fell in love with other women after you moved on from me" InaYasha explained as a lump in her throat formed, she knew that he had something special with Kagome and another that still roamed the earth, and she didn't want to just step in the way.

"You fell in love InuYasha with other people, you forgot about me, and I'm fine with that I really am" She tried to laugh but it only came out as a cry as she fell against him and kneeled on the ground her tears wouldn't stop. As she felt InuYasha's arms hold her close, her tears were flowing more than he ever remembered but she soon stopped and smiled as she looked up at him.

The moon was barely visible as its shadow cast across it. The stars seemed to blink at them as they looked up. They sat under the tree as InuYasha kept InaYasha in his arms. She soon fell asleep cuddled up to him. InuYasha looked down and remembered that they did fall in love with each other, the truth was that they weren't playing in the woods when the demon attacked, they were about to mate each other. They both wanted to be with each other and so they decided even though they were young that they needed each other, but that's when the demon attacked and took InaYasha over the cliff edge with it. He had cursed himself as he saw her fall down the cliff edge. He knew he should have gone down to save her but something told him that she was dead. But as soon as the fears he once had arose again he suddenly felt her head on his shoulder and remembered that she didn't die, she was alive and living. InuYasha felt his eyes grow heavy but he didn't want to sleep, he wanted to answer so many questions that were running round through his head. But sleep beat him and he fell asleep in seconds.

Morning broke and Kagome was the first to wake. She looked round for InuYasha and noticed that he wasn't in the hut and went outside to see if he was in the tree that he favoured. But to her amazement he wasn't in the tree either. Kagome started to worry; did he go after Kikyo again? But as she looked round she noticed that InaYasha was also missing. The villagers started to come out to work the fields. Miroku came out yawning and noticed that Kagome looked troubled, as he walked over he too noticed that the two half demons had gone missing.

"Morning Kagome. Where are Ina and InuYasha?" asked Miroku as he starched his head looking round.

"I was about to ask you that" Kagome turned and she thought of something, InuYasha always took a walk round the village to clear his head, mainly about Kikyo, but she took that chance. She rushed off saying that she would see the others later as she headed out. She searched every part of the village and thought the last chance would be the Bones eaters well. As she walked through the wood, the birds were out and she almost forgot that this place was filled with demons and other evil beings. The sun was shining through the trees making shadows on her hands that looked like they were dancing. A cool breeze blew through the trees which carried sounds of birds and the smell of the herbs and flowers that were in the area.

As Kagome walked through the forest, she came upon the tree where InuYasha had been pinned. As her eyes glanced down the tree, her eyes fell on InuYasha alone under the tree sleeping peacefully. She quietly walked up to him and smiled, he looked just like the time when she first met him in the same place, sleeping peacefully.

"InuYasha…come on wake up" Kagome smiled.

"Hmm...Oh Kagome, morning" InuYasha rubbing his head, but started to look round.

"Where's Ina?" he asked as he stood up looking worried.

"I haven't seen her "Kagome stated getting a bit annoyed that he was more concerned about InaYasha than her. InuYasha spotted Kagome looking pissed and grit his teeth.

"Kagome it's not like that…tonight is a new moon...we'll both turn human for that night didn't you listen" InuYasha spoke harshly as if he was speaking to a child. Kagome stood shocked for a moment as InuYasha looked round the area sniffing the air. Then she spotted something tied round InuYasha hand.

"InuYasha what's that?" Kagome pointed to the ribbon type thing as InuYasha slowly looked at the white fabric. He knew he wasn't cut so it wasn't a bandage, it was a hair band, it held the faint scent of InaYasha. InuYasha gripping the white fabric as tears appeared in his eyes. She was gone, disappeared in the night, she had left him again. But thinking back on what she said the night before he knew that she would, she felt like a burden on his heart, bring up old feelings for her when he knew he couldn't do that to Kagome.

Kagome looked at him and his reaction and realised the same, that InaYasha had left, and she could understand why InuYasha was having a hard time accepting it. He had just found his long lost friend who he thought was dead when she saved him, and after he found her he lost her again. She felt sad for InuYasha but angry at InaYasha for causing him this pain. But yet she understood she knew that both InuYasha and InaYasha had something between them that was rising again and maybe she left because she was scared.

"InuYasha I'm sorry" Kagome tried her best to comfort him but InuYasha just shrugged her off and looked at her.

"It's fine, she had her reasons" InuYasha bit his lip and forced back the tears in his eyes, he became his usual self again, usually when Kikyo had disappeared but this time it seemed deeper. InuYasha put the ribbon in his kimono and started heading back to the village. Kagome looked on and sighed, the silence was too much as she could feel the air grow heavy. She looked back at the tree and thought she saw a figure in the shadows moving away slowly. She tried to focus her eyes on the shadow but as soon as she did it was gone.

"Ina?" Kagome thought, there was one question that bothered Kagome more than anything, she wondered why InaYasha didn't go back to the village after she fell off the cliff, even though she was still alive.

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR INAYASHA. THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to upload this next chapter of this but I've had so much on that it slipped my mind, plus thinking of how to carry it off. Sorry for the wait but please enjoy.**_

CHAPTER 4

Kagome wondered towards the village behind InuYasha's shadow. The sadness coming from InuYasha was plain for even Shippo to see. But Kagome felt a rage within her she only felt towards Kikyo. InuYasha had just found a woman he thought was dead and she goes off and disappears after they come back to the village.

"I bet she took the first chance she got" thought Kagome; she couldn't believe how bitter she felt so much that the small shards of the shikong no tama that hung round her neck became partly impure. Kagome calmed herself down and looked at InuYasha who was slowly walking towards the village looking at the small white ribbon wrapped round his hand. InuYasha's eyes had traced every inch of the white fabric ten times before he tore his eyes towards the sky almost wishing it wasn't a new moon tonight.

"Why Ina? Why leave now?" InuYasha begged in his mind for her to be okay for her to be safe. They both reached the village and went their separate ways, Kagome headed for the hut while InuYasha went to the temple. The day had barely begun yet he wanted to stay out of the way of people. InuYasha in the temple walls and watched the shadows of the door pass by on the floor. After a while he heard foot falls coming closer, his ears twitched as the sound was quick in pace like someone was running.

"INUYASHA-SAMA!" a villager called out in fear. InuYasha opened the door to see what was wrong to see a purple cloud in the sky. InuYasha's anger reached new heights how could he miss that the village was in danger by Naraku.

"InuYasha-sama it's Naraku he struck the town, a lot are injured" the villager panted as he looked helplessly at InuYasha. InuYasha bit his lip and rushed towards the village to find Kagome and everyone fighting against the mutated Naraku. InuYasha growled as he drew Tetsiega, it was harder to control than usual because of the day coming to a close and night setting in.

"NARAKU!" InuYasha shouted as he hacked away at Naraku's twisted flesh. Kagome and the other kept up their attacks while trying to avoid getting hit by his damaging blows or poisonous gases. Naraku merely laughed at their efforts and batter the little Kitsune away while avoiding Sango's killer attack.

"Just give me the shards Kagome and this will be all over" Naraku smiled at Kagome but Kagome returned the answer with a purifying arrow through his face. Naraku's features reformed with an evil smile streaked across his face. He could feel InuYasha's attacks getting weaker while the others began to tire. InuYasha looked at the sky, night had set in and he felt his power drain away form his body. Kagome and the other rushed to InuYasha's side to cover him as he turned human, InuYasha hit the ground while he looked up through the others towards Naraku. Kagome covered InuYasha with a blanket, her eyes told InuYasha to run but InuYasha chose to stay even in human form he wouldn't back down against a worm like Naraku.

"InuYasha you can't fight like this" Kagome whispered to him as she begged him with her eyes to see sense. But InuYasha wasn't for listening. Suddenly InuYasha saw Miroku fly from where he stood to another end of the village and land with a hard thud against a tree.

"MIROKU!" Sango cried before she too was knocked out of the way. Kagome covered InuYasha and readied her arrow.

"Haha why won't you fight InuYasha?" Naraku crawled closer. Kagome aimed and steadied herself. Suddenly a flash of bright light blew apart Naraku's face and shoulder. InuYasha watched as the purifying light dimmed into nothingness.

"Nice shot Kagome" shouted Shippo only to see that Kagome had not fired her arrow. Everyone looked puzzled as to where the like came from but it was taking Naraku sometime to regenerate himself in which everyone took this chance to let InuYasha hide and find who attacked Naraku.

"Was it Kikyo?" Sango asked as she hugged her stomach form the crushing pain in her chest.

"No this is different" Kagome shook her head looking for something to explain that light.

"Seriously I leave for most of the day to get a shower and this happens, the village partly destroyed" a familiar voice rang from the darkness as another purifying light broke Naraku's flesh to shreds. A woman with long black hair stood behind the twitching corpse with a bow recently fired. The woman smiled as her deep brown eyes looked almost evil.

"I...Ina" InuYasha struggled to speak as he saw InaYasha as a human woman; her figure was perfectly defined through the white kimono like linen she wore that was recently wet from water. Sango gave Miroku a killer glare as Miroku averted his eyes away from her. InaYasha rushed over to the others Kagome couldn't believe that Ina had come back.

"I thought you'd left" InaYasha and Kagome both said at the same time. InaYasha smiled with calm eyes. It was if she knew they had thought that.

"White ribbon round the hand means I've gone to get a wash don't look for me" InaYasha smiled as she gave InuYasha a quick look of duh as she gave him something in his hand while taking the ribbon and tying her hair up.

"Get out of here while you can I'll hold him off" Ina said as she looked at the others

"I'm not leaving you alone with him…he's…" InuYasha started as he gripped InaYasha wrist.

"I know, he's stronger than me but I'm the only one who can fight" InaYasha gave a reassuring smile but InuYasha saw through her fake smile and saw she was scared. InaYasha stood and ran towards the newly reformed Naraku.

"NO INA!" InuYasha cried as Miroku and Kagome pulled him away to the safer part of the village.

InaYasha turned away form him as tears flew off her face as they glinted in the fire light. She ran up towards Naraku while thinking of the best way to fight him. She couldn't use her sword because she had lost her demon power the only weapon she had now was her spiritual powers and a few arrows left, she knew she wouldn't be able to win but some how she had to keep away till day break.

"So you were the one who…"Naraku shouted with anger at the new foe.

"Blew your brains out…yeah that was me" InaYasha jumped over Naraku's head and brought out a slip of paper with a symbol on the blank side. As she threw it a chain of paper enwrapped Naraku, InaYasha landed on the ground as Naraku struggled against his new binding. She quickly placed her hands in a prayer like style and concentred her power.

"Shōmei no kami々 Ga, jigoku ni wa, kono teki o sōshin!" InaYasha spoke the chant as she did a zap of lighting roared down form the sky and struck Naraku zapping the chains that bonded him and burning away his flesh. InaYasha watched as she readied an arrow. She knew that the spell wouldn't be enough but it would slow him down. The lighting stopped as InaYasha fired the arrow at Naraku's chest.

"YOU BITCH" Naraku shouted quickly silenced by the arrow sliding through his chest. He blew apart once again, InaYasha knelt down and panted, she couldn't believe how tired she was after that she didn't do much but she hadn't strained her powers like that before. Her eyes darted to the slowly reforming Naraku, only to find it wither into mush. InaYasha stood up confused and slowly walked towards the rotting flesh. Within the flesh she saw something; she reached in a picked up a hard wooden doll.

"Puppetry" InaYasha whispered as she gripped the doll in her hand.

"A handy little tool if you know how to use it" A voice sounded from above. InaYasha turned round and looked up into the sky seeing a demon totally different to the one she just fought.

"Got me out of a few messy fights with both Sesshomaru and InuYasha. But you are different you are not like any other priestess I have ever come across" Naraku chuckled as he slowly floated down towards the ground as InaYasha backed off.

"What is your name?" Naraku asked as he walked towards her seemingly examining her. InaYasha stood her ground firmly as she watched his eyes and body carefully.

"Why would you need to know my name?" InaYasha asked.

"That is true but you interest me" Naraku smiled as InaYasha felt like she wanted to vomit.

"It's InaYasha" she spoke slowly with her hands at the ready.

"Well then InaYasha, let me give you the pleasure of dieing" Naraku rushed towards her as she drew her sword and made it connect with Naraku blow.

"I had that pleasure long time ago" InaYasha panted as she struggled to hold her ground under the increasing pressure from the demon. She looked up towards the sky and smiled, the night was nearing an end she was starting to feel her powers coming back to her but she knew it was too late.

Naraku pushed her hard making her fly into the nearest tree. InaYasha felt pain as she heard something crack. She dropped her sword when she fell to the ground, she saw Naraku walking closer to her when he grabbed her clothing reviling some of her flesh, and InaYasha couldn't stand for it her spiritual power exploded in Naraku's face.

"THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE ME NAKED IS INUYASHA!" InaYasha was really mad, scary mad, she made her power like bolts from her hands and shot them into Naraku's body tearing him apart. Naraku only laughed, he knew now what the connection was from this woman in front of him to his enemy InuYasha, she was a former lover. InaYasha blew apart his body almost loosing herself to the power that she commanded. With a finial zap of her powers at Naraku and a blood curdling scream into the paling sky, InaYasha fell to the ground panting and exhausted. Naraku chuckled and smiled as he picked up the flop of flesh by her neck.

"You might come to be useful" Naraku told InaYasha.

"I've done my part for them…you won't be so lucky…against them now" InaYasha struggled to talk but managed to smiled a pitiful smile at the demon. Dawns light broke through the sky and over the mountains, as Naraku watched the sun rise, InaYasha's ebony black hair turned and shone a dazzling silver, two black mark slowly formed across her face as her deep brown eyes zapped to a rich golden colour and dog ears poked out from her hair. Naraku turned back towards the newly transformed demon as she smiled and showed her menacing fangs she punched and kicked him in his face to let her go. Naraku yelled in pain from the strengthened blows, as InaYasha landed and chased after her sword.

She grabbed the handle as the rusted katana transformed into a double pronged bladed sword. She split them apart making them into two swords. She took a deep breath as both blades began to spark with power. Naraku stood and looked for InaYasha to see her with a new weapon, he charged after her.

"Surasshu kura" InaYasha shouted as a wave of dark energy overpowered Naraku slicing his body in half, as he tried to reform he found some sort of poison eating away at his flesh.

"What is this?" Naraku shouted as he watched his flesh being eaten away by this dark energy.

"Surasshu-kō" InaYasha swung the other blade, a new wave of energy hit Naraku but this one felt purer, the opposite to the energy he was recently hit with. InaYasha watched as Naraku get overpowered by the two conflicting energies. The two energies clashes and formed into a ball round Naraku and exploded. InaYasha seethed her sword to her belt after it powered down as she wobbled.

"Why don't you try dieing once" InaYasha mumbled as she fell to the ground exhausted, her eyes closed as everything round her went black.

The shockwave of the explosion travelled through the village. InuYasha and the others felts the wave pass through them and look to where InaYasha and Naraku were fighting, smoke towered above the trees. Kagome tensed when she saw the smoke, she was happy when she saw the lighting strike but after she didn't feel the spiritual powers of InaYasha anymore they all began to worry. InuYasha grew worried and impatient, he wanted to know if she was alright, he wanted her to walk through the tree line with the happy smiling face she always had as a child. But with each passing second he grew more and more worried.

"She'll be fine InuYasha" Kagome tried to calm him down but he gave no answer just the same worried face. She looked to the others who in turn looked at her telling her everything was to be fine. But even through the thick air of tense and worry everyone seemed to be hoping for the same thing.

"InaYasha please come back safely for InuYasha's sake" Kagome prayed, hoping that everything will turn out fine.

Everyone was silent listening for any sign of life among the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR INAYASHA. THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!**_

_**I'm really worry about the type errors in the last chapter I didn't correct it properly. This one should be better ^_^**_

Chapter 5

InuYasha and the others waited near the InuYasha tree while the villagers hid for cover. InuYasha gripped his hand round the object InaYasha gave him earlier. A small round object that Sango said looked like a smoke bomb, but InuYasha had doubts. He looked among the trees, his newly regenerated powers heightened as his dogs ears listened closely. Insects buzzed and the morning birds sung, all seemed peaceful after the recent explosion.

Kagome prayed as Shippo patted her knee, Kilala purred at Sango as Miroku tried to calm her. All of them knew that InaYasha fought Naraku because she saw that they were all tired and InuYasha was human. The guilt hung in the air like a thick fog. Kaede walked over and observed the scene, her heart felt heavy; she too had felt the powers during that battle. Kagome may have been Kikyo's reincarnation but Kaede had more experience; she didn't want to say to the other that she felt the powers grow out of control for a time then feeling the powers of light and dark colliding together. As she saw the look of worry on their faces she decided to keep quiet.

"Why are thee so worried, Ina shall be alright" Kaede's wise words seem to reach Kagome but InuYasha seemed to blank them.

"InuYasha"

"What you old hag?" InuYasha sounded annoyed but reminded staring into the woods.

"Shall we talk alone" They both walked off to a quiet area of the woods. InuYasha trained his ears on the surrounding area. Kaede watched him carefully and gave a deep heavy sigh.

"Who was InaYasha really?" Kaede asked InuYasha as his eyes snapped to look at the old woman.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha tried to hide everything from her, but no one could fool Kaede not even a demon like InuYasha. He gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked to the ground.

"I don't know how to explain it" InuYasha seemed to release those words trapped inside him. His eyes didn't want to connect with the old lady's as they gazed so deeply into his being. Kaede saw something that he wanted to hide but he didn't want to discuss it.

"We're thee lovers once?" Kaede didn't want to dodge round anything and made InuYasha's spine tingle. The question hit him hard as his breathing quickened.

"I…I…I don't…yeah kinda" InuYasha gave up he knew that there was no way round it as he looked at Kaede as if he was pleading.

"Kaede listen, me and Ina, we were a long time ago, long before I met Kikyo. We grew up together and we were still kids when we were in love with each other…I don't know if it was deep love or just childish love" InuYasha rattled his mind trying to remember but all he came up with were images that he had blocked out.

"I thought she had died Kaede, when she fell…" InuYasha shook away his tears as he saw her smiling scared face as she fell off the cliff edge with the demon grabbing her waist.

"Say no more InuYasha I understand" Kaede said the words InuYasha was hoping for, she now fully understood what InaYasha was but if she was meant to have died how come she was alive now.

Suddenly a branch in the forest snapped as InuYasha rushed towards the others as Kaede went to calm the villagers. Everyone hoped it was InaYasha walking through trying to find everyone was safe. But InuYasha grew angry and tense. A scent waved through the air one that was soaked in death and rotting flesh. InuYasha growled as everyone got ready for the worst.

"I knew I would find you here" A cold shrill voice sounded through the trees as a shadow started to appear. InuYasha gripped his katana handle as the shadow grew closer.

"…Naraku…" InuYasha growled as the others held their breath. The poison gas surrounded them. Sango gave Kagome her poison shielding mask. Sango crippled in pain from the cracked ribs she got earlier. Miroku guided her towards the villagers as they feared before the scene before them. Kagome watched with worry as the crippled demon slayer hid the pain away from the monk.

"You might want this back" Naraku's voice snapped Kagome back to focus on him as a purple smoke quickly gathered round him. The shadow of Naraku took something off his shoulder and threw it through the smoke. The body rolled across the ground, the sliver hair tangled and covered the person's face, the white linen stained with dirt and muck. As the body fell limp when the body lay face up on the ground. InuYasha's blood ran cold as a red stain covered the chest and neck of the person. InaYasha lay there limp and lifeless.

"INA!" InuYasha ran to her body, as he picked her head carefully into his arm her eyes flickered to him as she smiled. Blood stained the white linen and ran from her neck to her chest; her breathing was weak and unsteady. InuYasha's eyes weld up with tears the she smiled.

"Don't smile Ina…How could this happen?" InuYasha caressed Ina's black mark on her cheeks. InaYasha's golden eyes seem to speak for her, telling him it was alright, that she wanted him to be safe.

"Hahaha…How dose it feel InuYasha? To watch another woman you love die before you?" Naraku laughed from behind the smoke. Kagome froze at the word love; she knew that the connection between InuYasha and InaYasha but to hear it from even Naraku's lips was hard on her heart. She felt the shards of the shikong no tama become impure as Naraku laughed. InuYasha gave InaYasha the small round object as she gripped it in her hand. The ball cracked to reveal a shard of the shikong no tama. InuYasha stared in shock and disbelief, how could she hide this shard away from Kagome of all people, the shard glinted and InaYasha weakly touched InuYasha's cheek to make him look into her eyes. InuYasha didn't know what she had planned, he felt helpless as he watched InaYasha lean up towards him as her breath felt so warm against his cheek and he felt the unsteadiness of her breath.

"Give that…to him…it seems…real…but…it's…fake" InaYasha struggled to talk, even though she was quickly healing her wounds, the pain was coursing through out her whole body. InuYasha looked into her eyes as he took the shard out of her hand. It felt real it looked real but Kagome didn't sense it as a real shard. InuYasha had his doubts it would work but InaYasha's eyes told him it would. He grit his teeth and put her carefully down on the ground. InuYasha stood and glared at the shadow of Naraku. The purple smoke covered swirled round Naraku protecting him from any attack he could have received. InuYasha threw the shard through the smoke at Naraku.

"There that's what you want Naraku, you've caused enough pain to get it" InuYasha shouted as he watched Naraku's shadow pick up the tiny shard. Kagome gasped as she sensed the dull presence of the shikong no tama as InuYasha through the shard to Naraku. She couldn't believe that InuYasha would give up a shard of the very jewel they were trying to hard to find. Naraku's shadow vanished and the purple smoke rose into the air. InuYasha watched the smoke disappear before he picked up InaYasha in his arms as he and everyone else headed back to the village.

The village was silent except for the sounds of repairs to buildings. The sun was setting upon the village. Miroku looked at the area where InaYasha and Naraku fought. His eyes scanned each scar in the land, in his hand he held the slip of paper that InaYasha had used against the puppet Naraku. Sango walked up behind Miroku and looked at the land; she saw the concern in his eyes as the sunlight hit his skin softly.

"Miroku what's wrong?" Sango asked as she touched his shoulder making him jump at surprise at her presence.

"Sango you should be resting" Miroku spoke in a soft voice as he let Sango lean against him.

"I'll be fine, but what is wrong Miroku? Is it the battle area?" Sango placed her hand on his arm to steady herself.

"I don't know Sango, something doesn't feel right. Most of these marks don't look like the ones Naraku would make. I think InaYasha made most of these markings." Miroku looked down at the slip of paper. On the side the sign was partly worn off sue to the lighting strike. Sango looked down at the paper.

"What's this Miroku?" Sango asked as she traced her finger along the worn marking.

"I think it's some sort of spiritual aid, to help with either mediation or battle attacks. The sign puzzles me the most" Miroku looked at Sango as she still looked at the paper.

"Maybe InaYasha might know some…Mi…ro...ku…" Sango twitched her eye brow as she felt something on her butt.

"Yes?" Miroku smiled as his hand rubbed Sango's butt more until he felt a sudden pain against his cheek. Sango limped off back towards the village mumbling in rage at what he did while Miroku lay on the ground knocked out by the mega slap.

Kagome rushed into Kaede's hut with fresh herbs as Kaede tried to stop the bleeding on InaYasha's neck and shoulder. Shippo was trying to wash off the blood from InaYasha's kimono as InuYasha watched from the corner keeping out of the way from everything that was happening. He kept his eye on InaYasha who did nothing but looked back at him giving her usual calm smile. InuYasha gripped his hand on the floor as he did InaYasha softened her eyes telling him to calm down and that everything was alright. Kagome saw the wordless conversation between the two demons and thought that this would help InaYasha keep calm but as she uncovered InaYasha's body, InaYasha's skin felt deathly cold, and was covered in old scars and bruises. Kagome looked concerned as she looked at Kaede who also saw the amount of damage on InaYasha's body. Kagome wondered what InaYasha had been through during her time of being alone after she fell off the cliff. What concerned Kaede the most was InaYasha's cold skin it was like there was no life in her at all.

"I'll be fine now…thank you" InaYasha slowly stood up and started to get dressed as Sango walked through the door. Everyone watched as InaYasha covered up every scar and cut on her body. InuYasha wanted to ask her what she had been through but didn't want to ask in front of the others it seemed right for him just to know what happened to her. InaYasha felt the tension in the room and sighed.

"Staying alive in this land is difficult sometimes" InaYasha simply spoke as she walked out of the hut trying to get away from prying eyes. Kagome got up to stop her but Kaede just coughed and shook her head as she stared at InuYasha to follow the young female demon. InuYasha obeyed the old woman and slowly started to follow InaYasha.

"Wait InuYasha why did you give Naraku the jewel shard?" Kagome asked making Sango look in surprise at his action.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" InuYasha looked at Kagome in surprise that she brought this up now.

"Why did you give him a jewel shard?" Kagome repeated herself as she stared into his eyes. InuYasha got annoyed in thinking that she didn't have faith in him, he got Naraku to go away without having to fight him and here she was questioning him about how he did it. Wasn't she the one always telling him not to fight?

"It was a fake shard" InaYasha's voice sounded from the doorway cutting the tension between Kagome and InuYasha.

"A fake?" Sango asked as she stared at InaYasha as she lent against the door frame.

"Yes I made a fake jewel shard, but made it seem real enough to fool Naraku; I put some spiritual power on the bit of glass so make sure that Kagome gave a reaction to the shard to fool Naraku more. InuYasha did what I told him to do" InaYasha stared at Kagome as she spoke, seeming to tell Kagome what happened to put her fears to rest.

"But do you think Naraku really took the bait" Miroku asked as he entered the hut, squeezing passed InaYasha.

"Yes he did, the fake shard is far away from here and he will believe it's real until he tries to use it for some sort of evil doing or whatever" InaYasha looked at Miroku as she tore her eyes away from Kagome's. The gang seemed surprised and happy with what InaYasha did and decided to rest after the battle and make sure that Sango's wounds were fully healed before setting out again.

Night drew in quickly that day with everything that happened and InaYasha and InuYasha helping out with the villager's repairs on the huts, they kept themselves busy. All the villagers got their chance to thank InaYasha for what she did, but InaYasha only said that it was nothing and she was glad to help. InuYasha simply watched her as she smiled and laughed as she played with the children and helped the new mothers with their new babies. InuYasha wondered if InaYasha wanted to have a family or felt lonely during those years. He knew that she still loved him after all this time after what she said to him the night before. He wondered if part of him still loved her too, watching her with the children and the villagers he couldn't help but give a rare smile and took this time to relax. InaYasha felt his gaze upon her as she gave the children rides on her shoulders and let them trace the marking on her face. The markings were the only thing that was different between InuYasha and InaYasha from beside the obvious that she was a woman instead of a hot headed man.

InaYasha and InuYasha finished the last of the repairs to the last hut as they looked up at the stars. InaYasha jumped up to the roof and reached up her hand. InuYasha looked at her puzzled and confused about what she was doing.

"Ina what are you doing?" InuYasha asked as he climbed onto the roof.

"Trying to collect the stars, remember we used to do this when we were young" InaYasha smiled and laughed as she looked at him. InuYasha sighed and looked at her.

"We aren't kids anymore Ina, we grew up" InuYasha looked down. InaYasha stopped and giggled.

"Well one of us grew up" InaYasha giggled as she jumped off the roof and ran away. InuYasha got annoyed and chased after InaYasha.

"What was that Ina?" InuYasha shouted after her as she ran through the woods. He watched her as she dodged and avoided the trees as he chased after her. He heard her laugh cutting through the air as they came to the river clearing. InaYasha ran into the middle of the river and waited for InuYasha to catch her up. She calmed her self down and looked up at the stars, everything round her felt so quiet. She bit her lip and took a deep breath as she started humming a tune.

_Kono yoru niyotte watashi o michibiku hoshi no hikari  
__Watashi wa, anzen katsu kenzen'na iji  
Watashi no ai ni watashi o michibiite, watashi no kokoro no akogare ga nozomu  
Kare ni watashi o tsurete, watashi wa kare ga watashi no gawa de anzen ni tamotsu no o tasukeru  
Anata no kagayaku hoshi no hikari no naka de watashi-tachi o issho ni shite kudasai_

"You always love to sing" InuYasha lent against a tree as InaYasha stopped and turned away hiding her blush across her face.

"Yeah and I always hated my singing voice" InaYasha spoke hiding her face; she hated singing in front of people especially in front of InuYasha.

"Nah you have a nice voice better than what I usually hear from Kagome" InuYasha walked out towards her stepping into the river.

"I don't think Kagome would like you saying that" InaYasha uncovered her face and giggled.

"Why what can she do?" InuYasha asked her as she waded through the water as InaYasha pointed towards the binding beads round his neck.

"Oh yeah I forgot about these things" InuYasha said gloomily as he tried to pull them off, InaYasha giggled as he suddenly had an idea.

"Ina can you get these things off me since you have priestess powers?" InuYasha looked at her almost begging her to be up out of his misery from the constant blows to the ground with a simple word.

"Sorry InuYasha only the person say makes the beads work can take them off" InaYasha said as she watched his hoping face slip into an even more gloomy face.

"Worth a shot" InuYasha sighed, InaYasha sighed with him as she looked into the water. InuYasha looked up at her and touched her shoulder.

"Ina what's wrong you seem more depressed, or your trying to hide something" InuYasha looked into her eyes as she gazed back into his. InaYasha felt her knees go weak from his gaze; she wrapped her arms round him as he did with her. As they held each other close in each others arms, the water flowed round them as the gentle silence of the night enclosed round them.

"InuYasha I think I should tell you what really happened to me when I fell off that cliff" InaYasha broke the silence as she gazed up at him as InuYasha gave another sigh. He felt like more bad news was going to hit him.

_**please review**_

_**(Author note: if you are confused about the lyrics in the story, go on google translator, lyrics are Japanese)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, INUYASHA AND OTHER CHARACTERS ARE RIGHTS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I ONLY OWN INAYASHA THIS IS A FAN FIC!**

Chapter 5

The river felt cooling round both InuYasha and InaYasha feet as they stood in the middle. InaYasha was looking into InuYasha's eyes ready to spill a secret that she had held within her for so long. She backed away from him and turned so that she didn't have to look into his golden eyes, and so that he didn't see the tears fall from hers.

"I did die that day, when I fell from the cliff" InaYasha choked as more tears feel from her cheeks into the river below. She didn't hear anything not a rustle from his clothing as he moved not even a sigh she just felt his eyes bearing into the back of her head. She sat down on a near rock and looked up into the sky. The stars were out and the air was chilled. She let out a small but heavy sigh as she gripped her clothing that hung from her arm. She felt a hand on her shoulder when she looked up she saw InuYasha holding her shoulder looking down at her. She didn't hear him move close to her but she saw in his eyes that she had to carry on.

"Ina you don't have to tell me" InuYasha said softly but the choke in his voice failed to reassure InaYasha, he wanted to know just as much as she wanted to tell him. She gave a small smile and started to tell him everything that happened.

InaYasha saw the tiny dot that was InuYasha as she fell from the cliff. She closed her eyes and was ready to let herself go but when she felt like she was still falling she opened her eyes to find nothing but darkness surrounding her. She looked round and saw that the demon had gone; voices from the darkness greeted her ears, the hellish sounds of screams and the shouts of humans. She looked below her and found she was falling towards a path, which she hit with a loud thud.

"Ouch that hurt" InaYasha moaned with her child voice. She whipped back her shoulder length hair and stood as she looked round her.

"I guess this is the underworld" InaYasha quaked; she wasn't as brave as she let InuYasha believe. She started to walk down the path.

"What am I meant to do? I'm just a kid" InaYasha looked round, fear was creeping inside her heart, was this her punishment, an eternity of walking alone? She didn't understand it but it still scared her. In the distance she saw a light, it seemed to grow brighter and bigger as if it was getting closer.

"What the?" InaYasha ducked as the light dashed behind her. She looked behind her to see a beautiful woman; her long sliver hair was tied up into several curls and plates but still hung down to her waist. Her clothing was elegant and seemed to shine on its own. InaYasha seemed to know this woman and as the woman floated close towards her and placed a hand on her cheek rubbing her black mark, InaYasha closed her eyes and smiled.

"Mom" InaYasha looked up into the woman's golden eyes that held so much kindness and warmth.

"Hello my dear" Her voice was soft like a feather as InaYasha looked at her mother her fears about her were confirmed, she had died but she was right in front of her now and all she could thing of were all these questions she had going through her mind. InaYasha tried to open her mouth to ask her how she was able to be here but the words caught in her throat.

"So….what do you want?" InaYasha bit her lip in punishment and disappointment that was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Her mother didn't seem to mind but gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Ina, but I cannot explain I do not have much time" Her mother's voice was stern with softness that kind of scared InaYasha.

"Why what are you going to do?"InaYasha questioned looking a bit worried.

"This was not meant to be your time Ina, you weren't meant to die" her mother was about to comfort her but InaYasha backed off in horror the only other person that was going to be attacked by the demon was InuYasha but she got the killing blow instead.

"Are you saying that InuYasha was the one that was meant to die?" InaYasha was getting angry at her own mother she thought it was odd but she didn't like it when someone talked about InuYasha dieing.

"No Ina it was the demon that caught you that was meant to die he should have let you go but something happened. I came here to give you another chance." InaYasha looked shocked at those words. Another chance to live? Granted she was still just a child and she felt like she didn't deserve to die but if she was dead then she was dead in her mind.

"But how, you can't do that…can you?" InaYasha looked at her mother in doubt but something told her that she could do it. InaYasha's mother flicked her hand and the darkness round them seemed to rush pasted them, InaYasha's mother opened up a hole revealing a jewel smashing into shards back in the world of the living. As the darkness rushed pasted them again her mother placed a shard into InaYasha's hand, as InaYasha looked at the small sharp pink shard she felt something raging within it.

"This is the Shikong no tama, Ina, take this and place it somewhere no demon can find it or steal it. I will send you back to your body but you won't have much time to place it within you my dear." Her mother gave much warning but InaYasha was already trying to think of where to put the shard, she didn't understand its power or it's purpose, but she nodded her head to her mother's words and the next thing she knew a line had connected to her and flung her back into the darkness, InaYasha closed her eyes and hoped that her mother's words were true.

InaYasha slowly opened up her eyes, bird calls invaded her ears and she could feel a heavy weight on her chest. She opened her eyes and saw she was back whatever her mother did worked or if it was ever real. She felt something sharp in her hand as she moved the demons hand off her small waist. She peered in her hand and saw the shard, everything that happened in the underworld had happened and now InaYasha was worried about what to do with the shard. She though of all places on her body but everywhere she thought she came back with things that could take the shard away from her.

As she sat there and thought about the shard her vision became fuzzy, her thoughts of the underworld scared her then it hit her. The underworld the one place where it would definitely be safe. She placed the shard on her shoulder and prayed to her mother.

"Mom if you can hear me please take this shard and part of my soul to the underworld and keep it safe" InaYasha prayed those lines in her head over and over again until she felt a hot tear in her shoulder, She screamed in pain as she collapsed to the ground and looked behind her and saw a sliver of the underworld as she saw the shard glint as it was swallowed into the void. InaYasha suddenly felt a surge or power flow through her body, it felt warm but it felt cold at the same time. She crawled over to the near by river and looked at her reflection, it slowly changed.

Her hair at her shoulders suddenly became longer and her body grew. Her arms became longer and the legs grew and toned. Her chest grew bigger so much that her kimono could hardly hold them in. as she stared at her reflection in the water as she changed she couldn't believe what had happened. Her whole body had grown up in a matter of seconds and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to ask her mother but she wasn't here. As she stood up and looked at her new body the first thought she had.

"I need new clothes"

InuYasha stepped backwards at the hearing of the story. InaYasha looked at him and instantly regretted telling him. She held his hand as she fought back the tears. InuYasha took his hand and placed it on her cheek making her look at him.

"So basically you're an old woman in a girl's body?" InuYasha blurted out for which InaYasha punched him in his chest as she blushed heavily.

"I am not! I'm the same age as you, you dolt!" InaYasha was about to walk away when she felt InuYasha's hand on her ankle. She looked down at him as he stood up and pulled her towards him by her clothing. InaYasha's face was still red from before but she couldn't help but look into his eyes.

"So you have part of the jewel inside you?"InuYasha said tentatively as he touched her shoulder softly. InaYasha froze and breathed heavily as she felt his claws along the edge of her shoulder.

"Y…yes…" InaYasha managed to say as she became weak at the knees.

"But it's not good to touch there" she pried his hand away from her shoulder. InuYasha already felt how cold her shoulder was through her clothing but looked at her with serious eyes.

"So what did you do all those years you could have come back" InuYasha stepped back waving his hand as he turned round.

"What come back looking like a woman you never met and just say "Hey InuYasha it's me check it out I'm not dead" that would have been weird" InaYasha acted out as InuYasha turned to see what she was doing. InaYasha just looked at him then down at the ground.

"You wouldn't have believed me if I told you and so I decided to watch you." InaYasha gripped her arm as she finished. InuYasha watched her and wondered what she meant.

"Watched me?" InuYasha asked as he approached her to comfort her more.

"Yes I watched you and Kikyo; do you know how it made me feel? I felt sick I was glad you found someone but I was sick, cause I couldn't go near you cause of the shard pushing me back telling me I couldn't go near the whole jewel" InaYasha stood pacing and flinging her arms round her head like a mad woman. But InuYasha could see the tears falling down her face seeing that every moment she and he were apart hurt her like it hurt him all those years ago but this pain was worse. He only had to face the fact she was dead and that she wasn't coming back but she had to watch him every day wanting to hold him to talk to him to show him she was alive but to see him with another to fall for another was too much for her heart to bear.

"Why didn't you just go to the underworld if I made you sick?" InuYasha said in a low voice not wanting to look her in the eye. InaYasha froze as she looked at him. InuYasha heard footsteps coming towards him and a sudden sting to his face as InaYasha's hand swiped across his face. InuYasha stood there stunned that she slapped him. InaYasha looked at him with anger in her eyes as tear still fell from her cheeks.

"CAUSE I STILL LOVED YOU, YOU BAKA!" InaYasha shouted and stormed away but stopped and turned round to face him again.

"You know I should have left you alone when you were pinned to that tree. I should have let the wrath of nature beat you to a pulp!" InaYasha turned on her heel and stormed away leaving InuYasha stunned as he watched her go. She stayed with him while he slept; she sheltered him for all those years, all because she still loved him. InuYasha felt stupid and started to walk after her wanting to make amends but noticed the time and thought it would be best for her to cool down and so left for the village.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, INUYASHA AND OTHER CHARACTERS ARE RIGHTS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I ONLY OWN INAYASHA THIS IS A FAN FIC!**

**Sorry I took so long I've been have writer's block with this story and focusing on my dragon age story helped. Please enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 7

InaYasha stormed off into the forest punching every tree in her way, most of the forest would have been demolished if she didn't stop. Her hand was bleeding and was badly bruised but she didn't care nor did she feel the pain. InuYasha face flashed before her eyes as she closed them and smashed another tree.

"Baka" InaYasha muttered as she fell to the ground and gripped her waist. She sobbed silently; she knew she shouldn't have said anything but she saw how he needed to know everything. Night sounds started to fade away as the daylight sun cast its glow down on to the earth. InaYasha's ears twitched as the breeze felt warm against her skin. Her tears felt cold on her cheeks and her eyes were swollen. She didn't know what to do now; she couldn't go back to the village. Her mind was spinning as her shoulder started to burn. InaYasha gripped her shoulder and felt it heat up rapidly as the heat spread through her body; she felt the jewel giving some sort of corrosive power.

"Na…ra…ku" InaYasha panted as she felt the evil spread through her body and a faint laugh in the back of her mind sounded. She tried to use her powers to fight back against it but it was too strong, she felt her mind go blank as she saw Naraku's image appear before her.

"You are one interesting demon" Naraku spoke to her as she tried to fight to regain control of her body.

"And you're a demon who doesn't know how to back off" InaYasha spoke as she glared at him. Naraku chuckled.

"What's so funny?" InaYasha questioned.

"Why I'm going to use you…to kill InuYasha" Naraku laughed as he disappeared from her sight living her body heavy like a puppets.

"NO...NARAKU!" InaYasha shouted from her mind but her body was no longer in her control, she could only watch as her body rose and headed back towards the village.

)_)_)

Meanwhile at the village InuYasha had returned and was greeted by Kagome and Shippo.

"InuYasha where were you?" Shippo questioned only to receive a glare from the half demon. Kagome patted Shippo on his head and smiled.

"InuYasha…What's wrong?" Kagome asked as InuYasha strode past her.

"Nothing" InuYasha answered and walked towards Kaede's house. Kaede heard InuYasha enter and looked sternly at him, InuYasha sat down next to the small fire that was bellowing away. Kaede sat next him as she saw the confusion in his eyes.

"What is wrong InuYasha?" Kaede asked as she warmed her hands by the fire.

"Ina…she told me how she didn't die…well she did die she just came back to life…like Kikyo" InuYasha ruffled his hair as he tried to makes sense of everything. Kaede sighed and smiled.

"She took take of you all those years" Kaede spoke as InuYasha snapped his attention to what she said.

"You knew?" InuYasha would have glared at the old woman but she stared him down.

"Yes…I saw her taking care of you through out the years she never failed to keep you warm or sheltered from the rain and snow." Kaede smiled calmly as InuYasha looked taken aback.

"So what she said was true" InuYasha bit his lip and remembered the look of hurt on Ina's face, her eyes were tearful but he could tell she was biting her lip so that she wouldn't shout or cry. He wished he could go back and hug her but he thought he'd lost her forever once again. The fire crackled and snapped as InuYasha stared into the flames, he remembered when they were kids how they would play, pulling on each others ears and hair while wrestling and chasing each other. Memories of a happier time without his mother, but the memory of her falling off the cliff as the demon pulled her down the same hurtful look was on her face then. Ina saved him that day and sacrificed her own.

Suddenly Kagome came rushing into the house panting and looked like she had been wounded. Blood dripped from her leg as her sweat ran down her face.

"Ina…Yasha…she's gone mad" Kagome panted as InuYasha rushed out of the door and looked towards the smoke bellowing from the forest ahead.

"Kaede look after Kagome" InuYasha rushed off to see if what Kagome said was true. Though he didn't believe his nose when her scent was in the air, he had to believe his eyes when he saw Ina firing arrows at Miroku and Sango.

"Ina! Why are you doing this?" Miroku shouted but only received silence from InaYasha who fired an arrow perfectly aimed at his head; Sango pulled Kilala out of the way letting the arrow miss its intended target. Sango threw her weapon and as it swirled towards Ina, Ina jumped out of the way and threw one of her spell tag onto Kilala.

"Thunder…strike" Ina spoke quietly but her voice wasn't her own. Miroku tried to pull of the spell tag but was too late as a thunder bolt crashed down hitting them all as they flew in different directions. InuYasha ducked for cover and saw that InaYasha was moving slowly and looked like she was drunk. He looked closer at her eyes and saw that they were faded with no life inside her.

"I feel a corrupted jewel shard around her" Kagome ducked behind InuYasha as he turned and gave her a glare.

"I told you to stay with Kaede" InuYasha growled.

"No…you told Kaede to keep my safe…she patched me up and now I'm here to help" Kagome notched an arrow into her bow and fired at Ina, InuYasha watched the arrow's path. It flew towards Ina's head but Ina moved her hand and caught it before it touched her eye. Kagome's power round the arrow faded and Ina's power rose from her hand into the arrow, Ina sent the arrow towards InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way in time before the rock they hid behind blew up from the amount of power.

"…InuYasha…"Ina's voice shattered the silence as she sounded like she was out for blood. InuYasha froze at the sound of her voice, it sounded like two people one her own but the other was different more evil. InaYasha raised her hand as her nail started to glow, InuYasha knew this attack and counted it with his own.

"Iron reaper, soul stealer" they both shouted as whips of gold danced and collided. InaYasha guided hers as it turned sharply and hit InuYasha sending flying back. Kagome readied another arrow and aimed it at Ina. Ina lazily turned her head towards Kagome, her eyes were lifeless but her smile grew across her face. Kagome froze with fear, she didn't know what Ina could do but she managed to diminish Kagome's power from the last arrow and her fight with Naraku seemed to have left its toll on Naraku. Suddenly Kagome saw InuYasha rushing past her with Tetsiega drawn and running towards Ina. Ina drew her sword and using the two pronged sword stopped InuYasha mid-swing. InuYasha struggled against Ina's sword but he was close enough to see that Ina's eyes and face were unnatural.

_)_)_

Ina could only watch as she saw herself hacking down her own friends, Naraku had full control on her body and most of her powers. She saw InuYasha in front of her and wanted to scream for help but her voice was silenced and she felt her shackles round her wrists.

"I have to do something" Ina thought. She watched on trying to think of something that would help. Then the arrows, Kagome was firing at her, Naraku was draining Kagome's power and replacing it with hers, if she could send Kagome a message through her powers it might work. She watched for the next arrow hoping Naraku would do the same.

_)_)_

InuYasha looked into Ina's eyes, but all he could see was the smile that grew across her face. Ina pushed him back against a tree as her sword heated with power.

"It seems you won't be able to save this woman either InuYasha" Ina spoke but this time her voice was clearly not her own. Naraku spoke through her and InuYasha got pissed off.

"Naraku" InuYasha pushed back and pushed Ina in her face. Ina staggered back and Kagome fired another arrow missing Ina by inches.

"Damn it" Kagome cursed as she loaded another arrow. She fired and Ina grabbed it before it hit her chest. Again the power drained as Ina defended herself again InuYasha. The arrow filled with Ina's power and was fired back at Kagome. Kagome went to dodge but saw the arrow landed next to her instead.

"Kagome! Please listen to me!" Kagome heard Ina's voice from the arrow.

"Ina?" Kagome stared at the arrow.

"Please listen…that's not me, it's Naraku he's controlling me and I can't do anything" Ina's voice pleaded from the arrow as Kagome watched the battle raging between Ina and InuYasha.

"Kagome you've got to think of something to bring me back so I can do something" Ina's voice began to fade as Kagome watched the bright light round the arrow disappear.

"But what?" Kagome pleaded.

"Anything, shock me if need be but anything" with that Ina's voice faded and Kagome turned her attention to the battle. Ina flung InuYasha back against another tree as Kagome rushed over towards InuYasha.

"InuYasha that not…" Kagome started.

"It's Naraku and he's having a good time." InuYasha grunted as he watched Ina move towards them. Kagome reached up and whispered something into InuYasha ear making him blush and look at her in disgust.

"You can't be serious" InuYasha shouted.

"Just do it" Kagome bit back.

"Then don't look or tell me to sit" InuYasha bit his lip and ran towards Ina.

)_)_)

Ina could barely watch what was going on, her strength faded when she gave the message to Kagome.

"Nice trick but it won't happen again" Naraku snarled as Ina smirked.

"I'm tougher than I look remember" Ina spoke softly as she watched InuYasha run towards her.

)_)_)

InuYasha ran towards Ina as he sheathed his sword, Ina looked puzzled at what he was doing until he grabbed her shoulder and pinned her to the ground. Ina looked shocked and puzzled about what he was doing. InuYasha grabbed her wrists and held them over her head as he turned to make sure Kagome wasn't looking. Kagome hid her face behind her hand and prayed that this plan would work. Ina laughed with Naraku's voice.

"What you going to do now InuYasha" Naraku's voice laughed as InuYasha bit his lip and glared at Ina's face. Even though she was laughing her eye were fixed on InuYasha, pleaded with him to make her stop.

"Ina…I'm sorry" InuYasha spoke as Ina quieted down, she looked at him her faded eyes asking, pleaded for him to do something while her mouth held a twisted grin. InuYasha leant towards her and pressed his lips against hers. Ina froze under him as the taste of his lips invaded her mouth, InuYasha's heart paced at different speeds, he remembered kissing her before but this was different. Her taste had changed and her lips were cold. InuYasha moved his free hand along Ina's side and grabbed one of her breasts as he gripped it hard.

)_)_)

Ina felt and saw that he was doing, she felt his lips against her and felt his hand gripping her breast, she moaned slightly but her anger was winning against Naraku's power. InuYasha wasn't kissing her he was kissing Naraku, her eyes went from a golden colour to blood red as her fangs grew, her claws sharpened. Ina's demon blood flew from her mind searching for Naraku. She broke free of her shackles and tore away at her prison, setting her mind and body free of Naraku.

"How did this happen?" Naraku shouted as Ina screamed unleashing her power within her mind banishing Naraku.

)_)_)

InuYasha felt the surge of power being unleashed from Ina; he pressed his lips harder against hers. Ina opened her eyes as the shine and life became clear, she looked at InuYasha and blushed a deep red seeing that he was still kissing her. She smiled into the kiss as InuYasha broke away seeing her true smiling face. InuYasha smiled back as he stood up, his face slightly flushed as Ina took his hand and picked herself up off the ground. Ina looked round for everyone; Kagome was still hiding her face while the others were still knocked out from the thunder strike. Ina felt bad and pulled out something from her robes.

"InuYasha give Miroku, Sango and Kilala this…it'll help them heal" Ina spoke softly as she put the small package in his hand and started to walk off.

"Ina…wait" InuYasha spoke as Ina turned. InuYasha went over to Kagome and pulled her hand away from her face.

"Kagome I need to see if Ina is going to be alright…your plan worked" InuYasha told her as Kagome felt reassured and smiled.

"I understand InuYasha." Kagome nodded.

"Ina says give this to the others it'll help" InuYasha gave Kagome the small package and started to walk off with Ina. Ina bowed and smiled at Kagome saying thank you, Kagome smiled and waved them off but as soon as they were gone Kagome felt her heart twinge with pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, INUYASHA AND OTHER CHARACTERS ARE RIGHTS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I ONLY OWN INAYASHA THIS IS A FAN FIC!**

Chapter 8

Both InuYasha and Ina walked through the trees. The recent battle hurt their bodies and their minds, birds had silenced themselves as the two half demons walked through the forest. Ina would sometimes stop and look at a flower. InuYasha wondered what was going though her head, she still acted like the child Ina he knew but the way she looked was more breathe taking than he could remember.

The sun beat down through the trees and made her long sliver hair shine, her golden eyes burnt with childish desire as her onyx black mark graced her cheeks. InuYasha wondered what a life would have been like with her, he might not have met Kikyo and everything with Naraku wouldn't matter and he wouldn't have met Kagome. He remembered being torn apart after he couldn't find her body at the bottom of the cliff and thought that the demon had eaten her on the way down.

Ina caught his eyes on her and she smiled. As she stood she smoothed her clothing against her thighs when she heard InuYasha give a slow and silent breath. Ina looked into his golden eyes and he looked into hers. They really did look alike and everyone was getting them mixed up, as kids they dressed the same and terrorized the village child although they got a serious telling off from Izayoi.

"InuYasha…"

"Ina…"

They both blushed and looked down. This was harder then Ina thought and she saw InuYasha getting flustered.

"You go first InuYasha" Ina spoke softly as she received a smile from her male counter part.

"Ina I'm sorry…for everything…for making you mad…for the kiss" InuYasha tailed off as he saw the blush that spread across Ina's face. InuYasha rubbed the back of his neck as Ina shuffled her feet. The silence between them became a think barrier that even the red Tetsiega wouldn't be able to cut.

"You don't need to be sorry" Ina finally spoke. InuYasha jumped as he looked at her. Her smile was light across her face but her eyes held a warm affection for him. He placed his hand on her cheek as he drew her closer. Ina's eyes flashed towards his with wonder as he circled his arm round his waist. Ina pressed her hands against his chest as she looked into his eyes.

InuYasha bent down and captured her lips in a soft kiss, his hand sliding to the back of her neck and pulling her closer. Ina kissed back and wrapped her hands round his neck. InuYasha felt the coldness of her skin against his warm lips. Every time Kikyo kissed him she felt cold as stone, as her clay lips moulded to his, but with Ina her lips were soft and trying to find their perfect fit. The kiss was slow and gentle but the passion and love that lay underneath was searing to escape and claim them both.

Moments passed while they stayed within each others arms, their lips locking with each others until InuYasha broke away and placed his forehead against Ina's. Their scent invaded each other's noses, the feel of each others clothing was a comfort. InuYasha gripped Ina's waist tighter as his jaw tightened, he lowered his head to her shoulder and held her closer. Ina watched him lower his head as her fingers searched for his hair slowly rubbing his head.

"InuYasha?" Ina asked as InuYasha started to shake as she felt his silent tears.

"I thought I'd lost you all those years ago" InuYasha spoke silently, but his word brought tears to Ina's eyes as her heart twanged with pain.

"I'm sorry InuYasha" tears poured from her eyes as she held him tighter. She knew what he was going to say now but she needed to hear it from him.

"Ina…When I couldn't find you…I thought I was going to be alone…for years I loved you" InuYasha gritted his teeth as they both fell to their knees silently sobbing. But Ina pushed him away and looked into his eyes, she saw the angry and the pain but behind that she saw the love that was held for her alone for years on end. Her smile graced her lips as InuYasha looked confused, Ina gently wiped away his tears.

"You aren't alone anymore, you have Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kagome…and Kikyo. You don't need me anymore, you've grown so much my love" InuYasha watched as her hand clutched at her sword. She slipped the sword out of it's binding on her belt and placed it in InuYasha's hands.

"I give this to you…to remember me and…" Ina placed her hand on her shoulder. InuYasha gripped her sword in his hands, why did it sound like she was saying goodbye?

A hiss of pain interrupted his train of thought as he saw Ina taking off her clothing to revel her shoulder. A scar ran across her shoulder but the colour of the scar was blue like ice, it seemed cold to the touch but Ina pressed her claws into the skin.

"Ina…what are you doing?" InuYasha knew that's where part of her soul wasn't connected to her body and as he watched her claws sink into her icy flesh no blood ran from the wound. Instead a portal behind her opened up, the portal held within a deep black omen. Few stars shone in the void as a pink shard wrapped in a purple cloth floated perfectly in the middle.

"Ina…no you can't" InuYasha worried at what she was doing, but Ina gripped his wrist as her eyes were closed in pain.

"My time…is pasted InuYasha" She looked at him and with her other hand she caressed his cheek. She smiled and the life seemed to dim from her eyes and skin.

"No I can't loose you again" InuYasha gripped her shoulders and pulled her closer only to feel the icy winds of the underworld nip at his skin. Ina also started to feel colder as it seemed like she was being pulled into the void.

"InuYasha I can't live any longer, the shard belongs with the whole and Naraku will only use me more to try and kill you, and I can't let that happen." Ina looked up at him as she saw the fear written across his face, but she needed to protect him.

"I'll protect you Ina; I'm not loosing you again." InuYasha gripped her arms tighter but Ina only smiled and shook her head.

"You can't protect three people InuYasha, and Kagome and Kikyo need your protection more. I died long ago and unlike Kikyo I know when my time has come. I'm not letting Naraku betray your feelings for others again, like he did to you and Kikyo. I will give my life for you InuYasha…I have always loved you" Ina knelt up and pressed her lips to his, InuYasha closed his eyes not knowing that Ina pulled the shard from her soul. The shard shone brightly as Ina filled it with her Miko powers.

InuYasha felt the void close but at the same time he felt Ina fall limp in his arms, her breathing was slow and raspy as he colour faded fast from her skin. InuYasha's fear rose as he held on to her tight looking into her fading golden eyes.

"Give the shard to Kagome…" Ina smiled as her eyes slowly closed; the life gave from her last breath as InuYasha could no longer hear her heart beating. InuYasha's eyes filled with tears as he howled into the sky as the birds flew out of fear.

)_)_)

Kagome and the others whipped their heads round as InuYasha howls reached above the tree tops. Kagome felt the presence of a shard come into bloom but this one felt very pure and wondered if it was Kikyo but the howls made Kagome worry about Ina. Miroku stood and listened to the howling trying to make out the direction it came from but with one howl after another covering the echoes in the sky. Sango held Shippo close to as the small fox demon hid his ears from the wails.

)_)_)

In another part of the land an Inu demon stopped suddenly and listened to the echoes coming from the distance.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" a young girl questioned only to see Sesshomaru's eyes closed and jaw tighten. He walked on hearing InuYasha scream Ina's name into the heavens. He remembered seeing the woman Hanyou as she practised her skills one day while he was surveying the area. She was the only one who didn't throw herself at him and respected him. Even though he could tell she was a half demon he held respect for the woman who seemed to show more knowledge about battle style than his younger brother.

Sesshomaru walked on ahead now knowing what had become of a sliver haired beauty.

)_)_)

InuYasha's tears dripped down Ina's face as her body lay in his arms; she had no right to look peaceful while his heart was in turmoil. He stroked the black markings across her face.

"…Ina…" he spoke in a hushed tone as her body began to…shrink. Ina's body shrank as her chest flattened and her hair growing shorter, her features becoming more child-like. Ina had turned back into her child self as InuYasha cradled her in his arms; her clothes now didn't fit her and provided her a blanket to be wrapped in. But InuYasha noticed that Ina and turned back into the age she had died and InuYasha knew that the power of the shard had left her body.

"INUYASHA!" shouts came from the forest as he sat looking at his earliest love. Kagome and the others broke through the trees and saw InuYasha on the ground holding a small bundle. Kagome walked slowly towards InuYasha and the small bundle to see that it was Ina. Kagome broke down in tears as she saw that Ina was blue and looked as though death had taken her.

"H…How…" Kagome chocked as she saw InuYasha hold her closer.

"She took the shard out of her soul and said that it was to protect me…I should have protected her" InuYasha muttered as Kagome saw the shard in his hand.

"We must bury her InuYasha give her a proper send off" Miroku broke in making Kagome jump.

"I wish I knew what she did for me all these years…besides just watching me…she knew about Kikyo and Naraku…I wish I could have known" InuYasha growled as he brought the child Ina to his chest. Kagome noticed the Ina's sword was in InuYasha's lap.

"She gave you her sword…she's still watching over you" Kagome spoke only to receive a glare from the Hanyou.

"It still isn't enough…you don't get how this feels for me…it's not like Kikyo coming back…Ina…InaYasha was special…having her sword isn't enough" InuYasha stood as he gave the shard to Kagome and walked off to bury Ina.

Kagome looked shocked at his speech, she never realised how much of an effect Ina coming back into his life had made. She looked at the shard which seemed to glow at her touch. Sparks flew from the shard as rays of light hit Kagome's chest. Kagome screamed in pain as the light pushed into her body. Miroku and Sango tried to get past but the pink light blocked each path with a burning laser. InuYasha whipped his head round to see a ball of rose pink colour light engulf Kagome.

No one understood what was happening and could only see that Kagome was in pain. InuYasha put Ina's body down to help Kagome but felt a tug on his shoulder; he turned to see a beautiful demoness standing behind him. Her sliver hair braided and draped over her shoulders while a white silken kimono graced her body, golden eyes pierced the air as two thin black markings framed her cheeks. InuYasha stood stunned as he thought he saw Ina again only to find the woman disappearing before his eyes.

"InuYasha!" Sango shouted as InuYasha turned to see Kagome standing on the grass looking as if nothing happened. Kagome ran her fingers through her hair as she looked as if she was trying to figure out the hardest maths question on her final test.

"Kagome…what happened" Miroku approached the shaken girl who looked up at him.

"Ina…gave me her powers" Kagome spoke softly as all fell silent. Kagome looked down at the tiny shard in her hand that was pure of all corruption and glue a soft light.

"Why would she do that?" Kagome asked and looked at the small child that was now lying under a tree.

"To help us fight against Naraku…maybe she knows something about your powers that you do not" Miroku calmed as he touched Kagome's shoulder. Kagome nodded at the explanation thinking that besides Kikyo Ina was the only other woman she knew who had Miko powers and now they were coursing through her veins.

InuYasha watched the scene unfold but the image of the woman burnt in his mind, it was like she knew what was happening to Kagome. InuYasha picked Ina back up in his arms while drawing out his sword, he dug a hole in the ground under the tree. Gentle he placed Ina's body in the ground and with one last look at her peaceful child eyes; he started to pat the soil and grass on top of her body. Miroku watched from afar while Sango made sure that Kagome was alright, Miroku walked over and stood by InuYasha who was laying his hand over the dirt. Miroku patted InuYasha's shoulder and started to prey for Ina's soul to be guided through the other world.

Sango and Kagome joined in silence, listening to the silence engulfing the area as the sun beat down through the leaves. Miroku fell silent while InuYasha drew an arrow from Kagome's quiver and dug the arrow into the soil where Ina now lay. A faint pink glow surrounded the arrow as it sealed itself into the grave.

Ina had made an impression on the all but she had also opened up old feelings that InuYasha held deeply within his heart. He knew that now nothing was going to hold him back from protecting Kagome or Kikyo from the clutches of Naraku, he had now lost his first love he wasn't going to loose the other two women he held dear to his heart.

**END**


End file.
